


Once upon a night in Unicorn Lane [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Kate Daniels - Ilona Andrews
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Family Dynamics, Future Fic, Parenting Woes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Teenage Shenanigans, Unicorn Lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Once upon a night in Unicorn Lane" by Pameluke.</p><p>Kate, Curran and wayward teenagers on the loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a night in Unicorn Lane [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once upon a night in Unicorn Lane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096060) by [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke). 



Length: 11:53  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/once%20upon%20a%20night%20in%20unicorn%20lane.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/once-upon-night-in-unicorn-lane).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Kate Daniels series so I am thrilled to provide the first podfic for this fandom. :D 
> 
> Used to fill my "Yuletide" and "wild card" (I chose to do the prompt: "try an accent") squares for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> I feel like I had much more success with Doolittle's Southern/Georgian drawl than I did McCoy's. Proooobably because he has less lines so there was less to mess up. :P I was very much channeling the accent Renee Roudman (the audiobook reader for the Kate Daniels series) uses for Doolittle.


End file.
